clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Knightfall
Operation: Knightfall was an operation and tactic by the Grand Army of the Republic, before it's dissolving into the Galactic Empire. It played a major role in Order 66. Description Operation: Knightfall was an operation that would only take place if Order 66 was activated in whole for all Jedi. Each order was programmed into the inhibitor chip that was planted in all clone troopers brains. Like all the contingency orders, when delivered to the clones, they were to be executed without hesitation.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Despite memorizing the orders, if the chip was removed, for cases such as Fives, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe, they would execute the order or not on their own personal accord. If Order 66 was initiated, Operation: Knightfall would be enacted. The operation entailed a unit of the Grand Army of the Republic would go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and execute the Jedi there. The order and operation were both carried out in 19 BBY. History Prelude In 19 BBY, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker discovered that Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was a Sith Lord, who went by Darth Sidious. He reported his discovery to Jedi General Mace Windu, who took three Jedi Masters - Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto - to arrest the Sith Lord. However, once they confronted him, he dispatched Tiin and Kolar instantly, Fisto following shortly afterwards. Windu managed to hold him off until Skywalker came to assist, against his orders, which eventually resulted in turning. Skywalker cut off Windu's hand, which shortly thereafter resulted in his death. From there, Sidious dubbed Skywalker, Darth Vader. The newly deemed Sith Lord was assigned to go to the Jedi Temple and execute the Jedi there. He did so, taking the 501st Legion along with him. The few commandos on planet and the Coruscant Guard were assigned to be on perimeter. Kills * Jedi General Ali-Alann: Killed by 501st''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'', Vol I, p. 20 * Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig: Killed by Darth Vader * Jedi Gatemaster Jurrok: Killed by Darth Vader''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Novelization) * Jedi General Shaak Ti: Killed by Darth Vader''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * Three Unidentified Jedi Masters: Killed by 501st and Darth Vader''Star Wars: Battlefront 2'' * Unidentifed Holocron Keeper: Killed by 501st and Darth Vader * Unidentified Zabrak Jedi Master: Killed by Darth Vader''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' * Jedi General Tru Veld: Killed by 501st''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan: Killed indirectly by another Jedi * Jedi General Olana Chion: Killed by 501st * Between 3 and 7 Jedi Commanders: Killed by Kal Skirata in retaliation for killing Etain Tur-Mukan * Jedi Commander Bene: Killed by Darth Vader * Jedi Commander Whie Malereux: Killed by Darth Vader * Jedi Commander Zett Jukassa: Killed by Sergeant Fox * Jedi Youngling Sors Bandeam: Killed by Darth Vader * Jedi Youngling Jeswi Ele: Killed by Darth Vader * Jedi Youngling Shia Letap: Killed by Darth Vader * Unidentified Youngling Clan: Killed by Darth Vader * Several Jedi, near the entire order: 501st Legion and Coruscant GuardDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III Casualties * Several 501st Legion clone troopers Appearances *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront 2'' *''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Film, Comic, Novels, Video Game) *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' (Indirect mention only) *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' (Mentioned only; in the opening crawl) *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' (Mentioned only) *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' (Indirect mention only) *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' (Mentioned only) *''Ahsoka'' (Indirect mention only) *''Lords of the Sith'' (Indirect mention only) *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' (Indirect mention only) *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' (Indirect mention only) *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' (Indirect mention only) *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Scourge'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy—War 1'' References Category:Battles Category:Tactics